The story of the Uzumaki Twins
by Cgraham00
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin brother? Do you think he would have turned out differently? Well this is what I think would have happened...M for safety
1. Introducing Naruto and Kishimaru

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto... Kishimoto does I also don't own Kishimaru but have permission from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura. Actually the only thing I own is my idea so umm... go me!**

**Author-Cgraham00**

_-Kyuubi Speaking inside Naruto-_

-everyone else-

As the demon's, Kyuubi, soul was being forced into the body the body of a new born Infant it laughed

maliciously "Silly mortal I cannot die and the container you have chosen for me cannot hold all of me I

will be able to finish your pathetic village off anyways." the Yondaime looked at the demon with hate-

filled eyes "I am the Hokage and I will protected this village even if I have to give me life for it." yelled

the Yondaime proudly startling the demon before him. Finishing his hand signs his hands appeared to

blur to the remaining ninja. "I have never seen hand seals done that fast before" said a ninja with a

noticeable red eye. "You cannot defeat me mortal you are simply not strong enough!" yelled feeling

about half of it chakra being stolen away and sealing inside a small newborn. Suddenly a beautiful

woman appeared next to the Hokage holding small child. "Kushina what are you doing..." the woman

raised her head and looked directly into his eyes "Minato... I will sacrifice my life for my children and

village." Minato looked into her eyes. He could feel his life starting to slip away. "I will seal the

remaining chakra of the Kyuubi inside our son...Kishimaru." The 4th Hokage's eyes close to the sight

of his lover Kushina performing his Jutsu. Thus the Kyuubi was sealed away not in one child but two.

"NARUTO! Get back here ya brat" yelled an irate Iruka. "Yeah right you gotta catch me first

Iruka-sensei." yelled a beaming Naruto his hair bright yellow and his orange jump suit. He had three

whisker-like birthmarks on both sides of his cheeks making him stick out. Naruto managed to hide to

make it to his hiding spot behind a dumpster near his apartment. "They can't catch the future Hokage

YOU BETTER BELIVE IT." yelled a joyful Naruto. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. "oh shiii" Slap!

"Naruto Why would you do that to the Hokage monument?" asked Iruka receiving a very angry look

from Naruto " I want the village to recognize that I will be better than those four clowns!" yelled

Naruto. Iruka just sighed. He was laughing on the inside because the Hokage monument looked like it

had four clowns on it. "I caught the other culprit!" yelled a Jonin. Iruka looked up to see a very

unhappy Kishimaru being carried like a sack of potatoes. He was dropped on the ground not so nicely

and received the look he just shuddered. Kishimaru's silver hair almost matched Naruto's for

shininess, He was wearing his usual jump suit it was a dark blue that matched Naruto's orange He to

had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks although they were lighter than Naruto's. "How many times do I

have to tell you all I was doing was reading a book." Kishimaru was pissed and Naruto was going to

feel his wrath " You stupid jerk you got me in trouble again!" Naruto knew Kishimaru was venting so

he let him ramble on about how stupid he was and how he was gonna crack him in the head if he

didn't stop. Naruto just yawned "ya..ya.. what ever you say." Iruka didn't want to cause an argument

to ruin the remainder of the day so he decided to interject "Oi Naruto you are gonna clean up the

monument." Naruto was about to complain but Iruka cut him off "and Kishimaru you are gonna help."

Kishimaru's eyes widened "WHAT WHY?" Naruto started snickering and it didn't help Kishimaru's

anger. "Because Kishimaru this is one lesson you need to learn an that lesson is that you need to be

there for your family." Iruka stated as matter of factly as he could. "yeah we need to stick together

since no one else in the village likes us" Naruto mumbled. Iruka just looked at them then an idea

struck him "If you guys do a good job maybe I'll treat you to some Ramen." Suddenly Iruka was

looking into two sets of Dark Blue eyes both shining "really...well then lets go!!" the

brothers yelled in unison. The Hokage monument was completed in under three hours. Iruka just

sighed in disbelief "When those boys put their minds to it they can do anything." looking down he saw

the two boys and started reminiscing about the Kyuubi and the loss of his parents. The Third Hokage's

words still fresh in his mind "Iruka I understand you are angry at the loss of your parents but Naruto

and Kishimaru lost both of their parents that same night they never got the satisfaction of knowing

who they were they need a fatherly figure in their lives." he snapped out of it when the two boys

were smacking him in the face "Iruka-sensei we're done... RAMEN TIME!" Iruka just nodded and knew

his wallet was gonna be much lighter by the end of that day.

"Hey old man" Narutoshouted with glee and they walked into Ichiraku's Ramen stand. The chef looked

at Naruto with malice in his eyes "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I'm not that old!" and

with that he went back to work "Greeting sir how are you this fine day." he man looked up "Now see

that Naruto can't you be like Kishimaru he treats an old man with respect." Naruto grinned " See you

are an OLD man!" the man looked at Naruto and mumbled something about wishing Naruto was older

so he could knock him out. Iruka walk into the stand and Naruto and Kishimaru gave their orders to

the beautiful young Ayame. "Ill have a misu Ramen please Ayame-neechan."Ayame looked at

Kishimaru and he just nodded saying he would like the same. Iruka just had some beef ramen. Iruka

looked over at the two boys who were devouring their ramen like they hadn't eaten in days. "Iruka-

sensei?" Iruka looked at Naruto who had his biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster "can I wear

your head band?" Iruka grabbed his Konoha headband "this?" Naruto nodded his head. Iruka laughed

"no only ninjas who graduate the academy can wear the Konoha Headband." Naruto lowered his eyes

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get your tomorrow." Iruka added to psyche Naruto up "and Kishimaru you'll

get your too." Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and nodded. After eating 10 bowls each

Naruto and Kishimaru headed home leaving Iruka with the bill "OH KAMI".

The next day at the academy Naruto and Kishimaru were waiting anxiously for their turn to

go take the exam. Uzumaki Kishimaru. Kishimaru got up and looked at Naruto who gave him the

thumbs up he nodded and walked into the room. Suddenly another door opened and someone yelled

Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto got up and gulped "well this is it lets do this!" Naruto walked into the room

and the door shut. Three men were sitting at the table in front of him "Oh thank Kami its Iruka-

sensei." Naruto managed to do pretty well on the first two jutsu but he waited in anticipation for the

last one "oh please not that one please not that one" Iruka looked up from his paper and looked at

Naruto "the last part of your test will be the clone jutsu." Naruto sweat dropped. "OH SHIT." he

mumbled to himself. Gathering up his chakra he attempted the clone jutsu "Clone Jutsu" he yelled and

in a poof of smoke laid a worthless looking clone. Iruka sweat dropped "Naruto... You Fail!."

Naruto was sitting outside after everyone in his class had passed everyone except him.

Kishimaru walked up to Naruto and slung an arm around his shoulders "if it makes you feel any better

I failed too." Naruto looked at Kishimaru with questioning eyes. "The damn clone jutsu I just can't do

it." Kishimaru admitted. Naruto nodded "lets go home." Kishimaru agreed and they both started

walking down the road. Everyone they passed gave them a look of hatred but it didn't bother them

they had each other and that all they needed. Meanwhile a man with silver hair had been watching

the two boys "yeah I think I they will do it now all I have to do is put my plan into motion. Soon

Orochimaru soon you will give me all the power I want." The shadowy figure headed towards Naruto

and Kishimaru to put his plan into action. Naruto and Kishimaru had just gotten home when someone

knocked on their door. Naruto opened it to find one of the other men at the table. "Naruto... hey Iruka

just wanted me to tell you and Kishimaru a little secret on how to pass the exams wanna hear it?"

A chunin burst into the office of the third Hokage. "Sir Naruto and Kishimaru stole the Forbidden scroll."

The third looked up from under his hat gather up the ninja on duty and find them and bring them to

me alive." The chunin saluted " yes sir" and quickly took off leaving only dust in his place.

Naruto and Kishimaru had done it they had gotten the scroll now all they had to do was

learn a jutsu from it and they could graduate this was gonna be a piece of cake. "Ok lets see Shadow

Clone Jutsu awww man I hate clone jutsu." Kishimaru looked at Naruto then smirked " you get that

one I'll get this one." As soon as Iruka had heard about Naruto and Kishimaru he was frantic he had

to find them before they released the seals on their stomaches. He headed towards an abandoned

saw mill. "Since no one has found them anywhere around in the city maybe they are outside of it" he

thought as he chakra sprinted his way to the abandoned saw mill. Naruto was laying on the ground

with Kishimaru laying next to him both exhausted and laughing their asses off "we did it now all we

have to do is show Iruka-sensei and he will make us ninja.""yeah" was all Kishimaru could manage to

say. "Narrrutoo...Kiiiiiishimarrru!!" both boys stiffened and looked behind them to see a fuming Iruka.

"aw man Iruka you caught us and we only learned one jutsu appease!" Iruka looked at the boys and

saw sweat pouring off of their faces then he looked around and saw that it looked like he walked into

a battle zone."Were you boys training?" Naruto and Kishimaru looked at Iruka "yeah yeah Mizuki said

if we got this scroll and learned one jutsu off of it then we could become ninja... uh Iruka-sensei are

you ok?" Iruka had turned pale when he heard Mizuki name come up "what could he be up to."

Suddenly he saw it in the corner of his eye a windmill shuriken heading straight for Kishimaru

"Kishimaru duck" Kushimaru turned just in time to see it before it slammed into a target missing its

intended target and hitting instead Iruka who had jumped in time to save Kushimaru. Naruto looked in

fear a Mizuki who just stood there laughing "w-w-w-whats going on here" Naruto stammered. "Naruto

run Mizuki is after the scroll you need to get it out of here." Naruto didn't move a muscle he couldn't

comprehend what was happening. "Naruto give me the scroll and Ill tell you why the village hates you

and Kishimaru." Naruto's eyes darkened "Even Iruka has been lying to you. Iruka hates you just like

the rest of them." Naruto looked up "they hate me... why?" was all he could think " Do you want to

know why Naruto?" Mizuki asked "Mizuki its forbidden you can't tell them!" this time it was Kishimaru

who spoke up "Why does everyone hate us WHY?" Mizuki just laughed "do you know they story of the

Nine tailed beast the Kyuubi?" The boys nodded Iruka hadn't moved but tears started forming in his

eyes. " The Nine tailed beast wasn't killed it cannot be killed instead it was sealed in two newborn

infants... guess who?" Naruto looked at Iruka and knew Mizuki was speaking the truth "You are

monsters and the village hates you so I'm going to do them a favor by exterminating you

muhahaha..." tear drops hit Kishimaru's face he looked at Naruto and both of them thought one thing

Revenge. Both boys quickly sprinted away from Mizuki and Iruka. Mizuki looked at Iruka "I'll finish you

off later" and headed for the boys. Iruka had caught up to Naruto "Naruto where is Kishimaru? Naruto

give me the scroll we can't let Mizuki get his hands on it." Suddenly Naruto who was jumping tree to

tree landed a hard punch to Iruka's stomach. "how how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Asked Mizuki

who came out of his transformation. "because I'm Iruka" said Iruka who also dropped the henge.

Mizuki just scoffed at Iruka " Why are you protecting them they are just demons they need to be

killed!?" Iruka looked at Mizuki "your right they would need to be killed..." Naruto and Kishimaru were

in a tree near-by listening to the conversation " Iruka-sensei too huh?" Kishimaru just nodded " that

is if they were demons. No Naruto and Kishimaru are Konoha ninja and are loyal, trustworthy, and

baka's but they are my baka's." Naruto and Kishimaru's hearts felt sharp pains in them they had tears

in their eyes. "Well Iruka I was gonna wait to finish you off but I guess ill have to kill you now." Mizuki

stated as he pulled another windmill shuriken from his back "Now DIE" he yelled. Before the shuriken

left his hand two fists slammed into his face there standing side by side each with one hand on the

forbidden scroll was Naruto and Kishimaru. "If you lay one hand on Iruka-sensei we'll KILL YOU!" Said

the boys in unison. Killer intent now flowing from them but Mizuki was not deterred. What are you

mere academy students going to do to me a junin. "Well show you!" Naruto yelled while making a t

with his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu!" 50 clones of Naruto appeared around Mizuki. Iruka was

breathless "wow that a chunin jutsu and Naruto you mastered it in a hour amazing!" Suddenly 50

Kishimaru's appeared around Mizuki also "Light clone jutsu." Iruka was stunned. "Now we'll show you

what we can do to you." all the clones said in unison. After the blood bath was over Naruto and

Kishimaru walked over to Iruka and helped him up. "Hey are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Kishimaru

asked with worry in his eyes. "yeah I'll be fine... hey you guys close your eyes I wanna give you

something." Naruto and KIshimaru both closed their eyes and when they opened them they both had

a Leaf headband on. "Congratulations you pass... both of you."

**Well thats it for now review and go easy on me its my first and hopefully not my last :P**


	2. The new Team 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto... Kishimoto does I also don't own Kishimaru but have permission from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura. Actually the only thing I own is my idea so umm... go me!**

**Author-Cgraham00**

_-Kyuubi Speaking inside Naruto-_

**-_Inner Sakura_-**

-everyone else-

**Well I got some empty time today so I decided to pound out another chapter today enjoy :)**

Naruto and Kishimaru woke up the next day feeling quit proud of themselves. Later that day they had a photo shoot for their pictures. Naruto, being the prankster

that he was, decided that he wanted to look goofy during his picture and painted his face white with red swirls on his hands and face. Kishimaru thought it was

hilarious but decided that he didn't want Naruto to know.

" You look stupid."

"Shut up Kishimaru!" Kishimaru grinned. Kishimaru decided he wanted to go as is so he wore his blue jumpsuit. Once the two boys were done with their

preparations they nodded to each other and left.

The Third Hokage was waiting patently for Naruto to show up. The Hokage inside of him knew he was up to mischief but the prankster inside of him was curious.

Kishimaru was the first he saw and was slightly disappointed that he came to the photo shoot dressed normally

"can't someone think outside the box for once." he thought to himself. After Kishimaru got his photo taken Naruto walked into the room The Hokage's eyes lit up

"THERE WE GO! YEAH...GO NARUTO" his inner prankster yelled with joy.

"Naruto why are you dressed up like that the photo is to show our potential clients the ninja who will be accompanying them on the mission not to look like a fool."

"Bah come on gramps can't take a joke.." Naruto asked threw closed eyes. Smiling like mad, Naruto sat in the stool in front of him and the photographer took his

picture. The Hokage just shook his head, as Naruto ran up and asked when the photo was going to be developed. The Hokage stood up and decided it was time to

make the announcement ok all Genin are to report to their respective classes to find out who their instructors will be. Naruto was psyched he ran to the bathroom

and quickly cleaned up, he didn't want to make a bad first impression. Kishimaru was the first back to the classroom and took a seat in the front row he didn't want

to show it but he was as excited as Naruto was. Soon the other students started filing in. Naruto was behind a beautiful pink haired woman named Sakura. Her

emerald eyes could pierce his soul just by looking in his direction. Next to her was what caught Kishimaru's eyes a beautiful blond her sky blue eyes made

Kishimaru's heart bounce in his chest. Whether it was the staring or the amount of drool on his desk Ino looked at Kishimaru and raised an eye brow. "Kishimaru

what are you looking at?" Kishimaru snapped out of his daydream.

"Uhm Nothing Ino-Chan!" All of a sudden he saw a vein pop on Ino's head

"Only Sasuke is allowed to call me Ino-Chan!"

"Pfff yeah like Sasuke would want an Ino-pig like you!" laughed Sakura

"Oh yeah like he would want someone with a FOREHEAD LIKE THAT!" countered Ino.

"I uhh actually like Sakura-Chan's Forehead." Chirped Naruto. Big mistake for him, Both girls glared daggers at him.

"WHO WAS ASKING YOU NARUTO!" both girls shouted in unison. Sasuke had walking in right about now and raised an eyebrow at the two girls. He grunted and

shoved his hands inside of his pockets and watched as the two girls in front of his melted into butter.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun.." whispered Sakura who started to daydream about dating the the last Uchiha. Sasuke just smirked and sat down next to Kishimaru.

"Hey Kish what's up?"

Kishimaru just looked at Sasuke. It was common knowledge that Sasuke had warmed up to the Uzumaki's. Naruto sat on the other side of Sasuke when Kishimaru

responded to his question. "Well it's going ok I guess..." Sasuke just nodded. Somehow Sasuke had a 6th sense about Kishimaru, he could tell, even when he tried

to hide his emotions, that he was excited. Sakura and Ino were dumbstruck.

"WHY WOULD HE TALK TO THEM AND NOT ME!" Both thought

"Oh Sasuke-Kun why don't you come over here and sit next to me." Ino asked as seductively as she could. None to date had managed to resist Ino's charm but

today was a new day.

"Why don't you go train to become a better ninja and quit trying to get something out of you reach!" Sasuke mumbled just loud enough for Ino to hear. Sakura

sweat-dropped. No one talked to Ino like that and got away without any bruises. Sakura began to slowly back away when Iruka walked into

the room.

"OK take a seat everyone." Iruka said with authority. "Everyone here is a genin and will be put into squads of three any questions?" Iruka saw Sakura looking at

him confused that when she chirped up.

"Then why is Naruto and Kishimaru here they both failed?" looking directly at Naruto. Iruka looked at her and said slowly

"Naruto and Kishimaru have... special circumstances its not your place to judge why and how they passed just know they passed." Sakura just nodded and took

her seat next to the fuming Ino. The first

six teams were placed together and everyone was getting anxious.

"OK team seven will consist of Naruto...Sakura...and" Meanwhile Naruto's eyes had lit up he was with his precious Sakura-Chan he was as happy as a pig in shit.

Suddenly Iruka just stopped.

"well it seems we have a mistake I'll be right back." Iruka walked out of the room. Meanwhile Naruto was dancing on the inside and

outside while Sakura just stared in disbelief at the biggest knuckle-headed ninja she had ever met. Iruka was gone for about 5 minutes before returning to the

class room.

"ok now where was I? Ahh yes team seven...Sasuke and Kishimaru you are the last members of team seven your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake any questions?"

Naruto was the first to ask since he didn't care about raising his hand.

"why is their four people in our group?" Iruka just looked a Naruto and laughed.

"Its an ancient rule but apparently twins are allowed to be placed onto the same team and be considered as only one person." responded Iruka. Naruto just

nodded and gave Sasuke and Kishimaru a high-five.Sakura just looked at Ino and smirked

"Looks like Sasuke is mine Ino-pig!" and with that Iruka quickly went through the remaining teams.

"Wait here for your instructors." and with that Iruka left. Slowly the teams were leaving with their instructors. Soon there were only four bodies in the room. Sakura

was sitting behind her teammates when she noticed a set of eyes on her. She looked up to see Naruto staring intently at her. "What do you want baka?" Naruto

never even flinched. Sakura was about to say something else when she realized what had happened Sasuke had shoved Naruto and their lips had collided.

Everything froze for who knows how long, Naruto was in heaven and so was Sakura wait no she was in hell she forced herself to think

"_**Cha your first kiss and its **__**with a damn good looking man.. go Sakura go Sakura..."**_inner Sakura started chanting cause Sakura to blush till she realized they

were still locking lips. This was the scene Kakashi walked in upon Naruto locking lips with Sakura, who was blushing, and two boys coming to tears trying to not

laugh at the two love birds.

"My first impression of your four is well we have two love birds and two jokers..." Kakashi mumbled. Suddenly Sakura's hand came crashing across Naruto's face

"YOU SON OF A... How dare you kiss me I want to be with Sasuke and share our first kiss together! How dare you take that chance away from me!" Sakura was

foaming at the mouth and Naruto still semi-conscious was just gazing off into the distance. Sakura didn't even want to know what was going on in his head.

Naruto's thoughts trailed off some involving a naked Sakura others involved a paddle and him in a diaper..."oh kami" was all he could mumble. Sasuke walked over

to help him up when he saw the source of Naruto's enjoyment there stood Naruto package standing tall and saluting anyone who would look. Sasuke lost it.

"ahhahahaha... N-N-N-Narrrrutoo hahahaha i-i-i is that a roll of quarters or are you happy to see me!" Naruto snapped immediately out of his haze and looked

down his tent clearly showing.

"PERVERT" was all Naruto heard before the lights went out for the poor boy. Kishimaru meanwhile had taken the opportunity to get out of the angry females way

as she pummeled his twin brother into the hard floor. Wincing from the sound of what he could guess as bone hitting bone he looked at his sensei who had not

even looked up from his orange book. Kakashi just smirked at the events that were unfolding before him. "OK meet me up on the roof in five minutes and bring the

unconscious one too." and with that Kakashi left the room as Sasuke and Kishimaru tried dragging Sakura off of Naruto.

Five minutes later everyone was on the roof and Naruto had woken up with lots of bruises all over his ribs. He grunted as he sat down next to Sasuke and waited

for Kakashi to speak.

"Ok first your going to tell me about yourselves you know likes,dislikes,and dreams stuff like that."

Kishimaru just shrugged and asked "Why don't you tell us first as an example sensei." Kakashi looked over at him.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are none of your business and my dreams well I don't have any dreams not anymore."

Naruto just shook his head the only thing they learned about their sensei was his name just who was this guy. He even wore a mask so you couldn't see his face,

he covered one eye, the only thing one could tell about the man was he had gray hair yet he was young.

"You didn't tell us anything sensei" whined Naruto

Kakashi just glared at him "I am your leader I don't owe any of you anything now tell me about yourselves. Your first big mouth."

Naruto stood up proudly "Names Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen and well...a certain pink haired woman. My dislike is how the village treats me and my

brother. My dream is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me and recognize me."Kakashi just nodded.

"Ok" said Kakashi then pointing at Sasuke "Your next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my two good friends" he motioned toward Naruto and Kishimaru then winked at them. "My dislikes are fan-girls." he added

glaring at Sakura who tried to make herself as small as possible. "My dream well my ambition is to kill a certain someone." he added as maliciously as possible.

"Great" thought Kakashi "Another one bent on revenge."

Kakashi then pointed at Sakura indicating that it was her turn. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes well my best friend and a certain..." she just squealed staring

at Sasuke. "My dream is to be with a certain someone" again looking at Sasuke.

"What about your dislikes?" asked Kakashi. Only one word escaped her mouth.

"NARUTO"

"Oh brother we got a fan-girl hopefully we can snap her out of it before anything bad happens..." though Kakashi. "I guess your next kiddo"

Kishimaru stood up and bowed before Kakashi receiving a grin from the chunin. "My name is Kishimaru Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen and a certain Blond." everyone

thought Naruto but a different blond was on the mind of Kishimaru. "My dislikes are snobby people and excruciatingly slow torture." everyone raised an eyebrow at

this except Naruto who knew what he was talking about. The villagers glaring at them was like the slowest torture you could think of. "My dream is to one day

show the ninja world that the Uzumaki's are a clan to be respected." Naruto just nodded proud of his brother. "One day when I become Hokage We will show the

Ninja world just who the Uzumaki's are." he thought. Kakashi nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "Ok tomorrow we will have a test." Everyone's eyebrows

raised " the test is to determine if you will become genin only ten will become genin everyone else has to go back to the academy." at this Sakura stood up.

"What was the point of the final exam then?" Kakashi closed his only visible eye " To determine if you are qualified to take this test. Be at training grounds

tomorrow at 6:00 sharp and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke it all back up." Kakashi then smiled at them and vanished in a flash. Everyone stood up

and dispersed each heading for their own homes only Naruto and Kishimaru remained together. "What do you think the test will be?" pondered Naruto.

"I don't know" responded Kishimaru "But we will find out tomorrow so lets head home and eat dinner I have a feeling we are gonna have a long day tomorrow."

The next day everyone was at the training grounds at 5:55 waiting patently for Kakashi. Naruto, Kishimaru, and Sasuke were chit chatting about the possibilities of

the test and Sakura was just day-dreaming about Naruto "I mean Sasuke!" she told herself over and over again.

"_**Cha yeah right girl you know you want to climb all over Naruto and show him what a real girl can do!"**_Sakura just shook her head.

"NO I want Sasuke"

"**_Oh ok do I have to remind you about the dream you were having last night?"_ **Sakura immediately blushed and told her inner self to shut up. Kakashi arrived

at about 9:30 to find four angry genin staring at him. "YOU ARE LATE" they all yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the road to life..." Kakashi announced. All four genin fell for it... this time.

After the four students finally shut up Kakashi started explaining the rules. Holding up three bells he looked at the four of them "the rules are simple whoever gets

a bell passes whoever doesn't fails...any questions." Sakura was the first to pipe up.

"But there are only three bells and four of us someone is going to fail no matter what..."

"yes someone will fail... you have until noon" Kakashi then raised his hand "Begin!"

**The test has begun tune in next time for Kakashi's test. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The bell test

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto... Kishimoto does I also don't own Kishimaru but have permission from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura. Actually the only thing I own is my idea so umm... go me!_**

**_Author-Cgraham00_**

_-Kyuubi Speaking inside Naruto-_

**-_Inner Sakura_-**

-everyone else-

"Begin" before the word was completed all the genin disappeared. "camouflage...check."

Kakashi thought to himself as he hung the three bells on his belt. Suddenly he noticed that one genin

hadn't moved. Kakashi looked up to see a orange jumpsuit wearing Naruto standing in front of him.

"well, well, well what exactly are you trying to pull Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi pondered out loud.

Naruto looked up at him with a grin that covered most of his face.

"I'm not going back to the academy Sensei.. I'm going to get a bell right here right now!" Yelled Naruto

confidently. Kakashi just smirked. Reaching into his weapon pouch his started looking for a certain tool

of his. Naruto noticing the hand going into the pouch instinctively thought kunai.

"Naruto you baka! Get out of there... Kakashi is going to dominate you!" Sakura thought to herself.

Wait why did she care what happened to Naruto? She needed to find Sasuke, so she could protect her

love!

"**If you want to protect your love you should be out there with Naruto right now girl!" **inner

Sakura announced. Sakura just shook her head and waited to she what Naruto had up his sleeve and,

though not admitting it to herself, prayed that he would be OK.

Naruto was starting to sweat, just being near Kakashi, he could tell how skilled his opponent was. He

waited until Kakashi found his weapon.

"Ah there you are I almost thought I left you at home." sighed Kakashi pulling out a Orange book.

Naruto looked at the title and sweat-dropped Icha Icha Paradise... Of coarse Naruto knew of the

series, since it was used to make his most secret Jutsu, that only worked on perverts. Naruto smirked

as Kakashi began to read.

"So you think that I am not a threat huh?" Kakashi looked up at Naruto

"Well it doesn't matter if I am reading the book or not. Your not getting a bell." replied Kakashi

obviously amused at the blond. Naruto just lowered his head so Kakashi couldn't see his smirk. Then,

putting his poker face on, he raised it again and charged Kakashi. Naruto ran at Kakashi fist rared

back ready to demolish anything it came in contact with. Swinging directly at Kakashi's face. The blond

hoped the punch would connect. Kakashi just ducked underneath the punch.

"Great..." thought Naruto and brought his left leg around in an attempt to knock Kakashi off balance.

Kakashi just blocked it with the hand that wasn't reading the book.

"This kid has a lot of stamina, but he doesn't know what to do with it." Kakashi mentally noted. As

Naruto kept up the assult while Kakashi kept evading, while never once taking his eyes out of his

book. Naruto was getting tired of this cat and mouse game and decided to raise the stakes a little bit.

Crossing his fingers he yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five more Narutos appeared around Kakashi.

"So the rumor is true Naruto did learn Shadow Clone Jutsu. Although this puts him at an

advantage...its not enough." with that Kakashi, without taking his eyes off of his book, impaled the

five clones with kunai. Naruto gritted down, as the five clones dispelling in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi is good." he thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw the sign, a blinking light coming from the forest directly behind Kakashi. "Perfect..."

Naruto straightened up and charged Kakashi again, only this time throwing kunai before he punched.

Kakashi caught the first and deflected all the remaining with ease. Naruto rushed directly at Kakashi

attempting another punch in the face when Kakashi grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground

in one fluid motion. Naruto coughed up a little bit of blood and his ribs hurt, but he still had a job to do.

Meanwhile Sakura hadn't moved a muscle. She was fighting with herself. She wanted to go out and

help Naruto. Her body leaned forward as she prepared to jump, but her mind kept her from moving.

"No I got to go find Sasuke first."

"**why?"**

"I don't know..."

"**Obviously Sasuke is not in trouble since Kakashi is fighting Naruto, so why don't you go help him?" **

Sakura knew inner Sakura had a point, with a sigh she decided that helping Naruto was the only way

that she could get a bell. Sakura jumped from her hiding spot and charged Kakashi from behind.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura ,just in time, before he saw her Kunai impale Kakashi's chest. His eyes

widened in horror as the blood of his sensei spilled upon his face. "Sa-akura..." was all he could get

out when Kakashi suddenly turned into a log.

"Shit" he heard Sakura mumble before giving him a hand. "we got to hide Naruto before he attacks

come on." Sakura begged as she started to run back to the forest. Noticing Naruto not following, she

turned around. "Naruto come on baka!" she pleaded. Naruto just shook his head.

"Na I'll wait for that coward to come back." Naruto relied as happily as could be.

Sakura was dumbstruck. She was about to return to her cover when suddenly the land in front of her

erupted in an explosion. Kakashi walked out of the dust cloud and he looked pissed.

"So you think you can stab your sensei in the back do you?!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura who started

shivering from the killer intent flowing from Kakashi. "I'll show you what happens when you attack a

Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi was laughing on the inside. He wasn't going to hurt the genin... to bad. He

just wanted to see how they would reacted to intimidation and the only way to do that was to play a

little rough. Kakashi began going through a bunch of hand-signs when he noticed that Naruto had

made his way to Sakura's side. Grabbing Sakura, Naruto sprinted toward the forest where the blinking

light had been. Sakura was not nearly as fast as Naruto, so she was just being dragged behind him.

Sakura felt like her arm was about to get ripped off. "Slow down baka!" was all she could get out

before they reached the forest. Naruto slowed down only slightly and jumped to a nearby tree taking

Sakura with him. Sakura was not happy, not only was she being tossed around like a rag doll, but her

arm was killing her. After this test Naruto would feel her wrath. Kakashi watched the two make their

way to the forest and decided to see what they were up to. Pulling out his orange book he followed at

a slower pace. He knew whatever the two had in mind wouldn't matter. Kakashi stepped into the

forest and followed Naruto's trail. Naruto entered a clearing and decided to stop. Ignoring Sakura's

threats about what she was going to do to him once she got feeling back in her arm he quickly

covered her mouth. "Sakura I need you to listen closely." Naruto whispered. Sakura only nodded

hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"I want you to vanish. Go find a place to hide and don't come out until I give you a signal."

Sakura's eyes widened."Naruto came up with a plan?" she mentally shook her head in disbelief.

Naruto let her go and she immediately retreated into the forest waiting for the signal. Kakashi

meanwhile had stepped into the clearing raising an eyebrow he looked at Naruto.

"So Naruto...where is Sakura?"

"I thought she would only get in the way so I decided to send her packing. Why do you ask Kakashi?"

"Oh no reason... just wanted to kill two birds with one stone ya know." Kakashi smirked. Naruto

grunted and got into a defensive position. Kakashi noticed this and was starting to question Naruto's

logic.

"There is no way he can defend against my attacks so why the defensive position?"

Naruto just smirked at him.

"My defensive position is perfect! No one has been able to land a blow on me yet, and I doubt you will

either!" yelled Naruto in defiance. Kakashi scoffed at the blonds proposal.

"well I guess I should knock him down a couple pegs." Kakashi put his book back inside of his weapon

pouch. "OK simple taijutsu should be proficient here." mumbled Kakashi to himself. He steadily walked

towards Naruto. The blond didn't move a muscle. Waiting for Kakashi to get within five yards Naruto

decided it was time. Raising one arm in the air Naruto looked at Kakashi and smirked.

"No Replacement Jutsu this time!" and brought his arm down. As soon as his hand passed his

shoulders kunai erupted from the forest surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi quickly grabbing a kunai from

his pouch and deflecting the majority of the approaching kunai. Kakashi felt the presence of someone

behind him. He turned quickly to see Sasuke finishing his hand-signs.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" His breath became flame and Kakashi had to jump quickly from his position keep from

being torched. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at the promise this genin had. Kakashi was

somersaulting backwards, when his legs were caught on lines that were attached to the kunai.

"Shit so that was all just a diversion!" Kakashi thought to himself.

From the forest Sakura began to move towards the clearing when she ran into Kishimaru. Kishimaru

held up one hand signaling for her to stop.

"Whats going to Kishimaru?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Well Sakura, Naruto and I kinda figured that this test would be more than it seems. We quickly came

to the conclusion that there was no way either of us could pass the test by ourselves, so we decided

that no matter what we would team up." Sakura just nodded. "Naruto is not the smartest guy in the

world but he makes up for it with raw power and guts so I decided that we would lure our opponents

into a trap with Naruto being the decoy while I set it up."

Sakura was dumbstruck. This was all planned out.

"Now Sakura its your turn to do your part." Sakura listened intently as Kishimaru filled her in.

Meanwhile with Naruto, He had managed to keep Kakashi off balance with his shadow clones. As long

as Kakashi was fighting defensively he wouldn't be able to defeat their little trap. Kishimaru had clones

in the surrounding forest constantly throwing kunai some with wire on it to make Kakashi trip if he hit

one hopefully giving Naruto the advantage and allowing him to grab the bells.

Sakura nodded after Kishimaru had told her her part. Quickly running towards the clearing she made

the appropriate hand signs and cast her genjutsu. Kakashi, she hoped, was too busy from the

constant attacks that he wouldn't notice the genjutsu being placed upon him.

"Success" she whispered proudly to herself. The genjutsu she placed on Kakashi made her

invisible to the opponent the jutsu was cast upon. She quickly and quietly walked towards Kakashi,

hoping he wouldn't run into her.

Kakashi was having the time of his life. He was getting exercise and his students were working

together, as a team. Could this day get any better? It was then he felt the presence of someone

approaching him. He looked behind, left, right, and above, but no one was there. Naruto was a couple

yards away and Sasuke was to his left, but this chakra signature was not his it was someones, but

who's? Kakashi avoided another fireball headed in his direction. Sakura was now two feet away and

the excitement was building inside of her. Lunging forward with all her might she reached for the bells

on Kakashi's waist. When she grabbed she only felt two spheres,

"Damn only two" sho thought and she tightened her grip as tight as she could and prepared to pull

back. It was then that she saw Naruto and Sasuke both holding their family jewels with a look of pain

on their faces. Sakura looked up into her sensei's face and saw...tears? Sakura's mind instantly put

two and two together and a small blush appeared on her face.

Kakashi had never felt so much pain in his life than he felt that day. He felt his knees buckle and

landed on the ground praying that Sakura would let go.

"Sakura" he whispered

"yes Kakashi-sensei" she responded.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI LET GO!" begged Kakashi as loud as he could. Sakura let go and Kakashi fell

on his face landing with a loud thud.

Naruto walked over to Sakura, the look of pain still on his face and knelt down beside Kakashi. Picking

up the three bells, he handed one to Sakura, threw one to Sasuke, and tossed one to the

approaching Kishimaru.

"Naruto... What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and just smirked.

"Well you guys did all the hard work. I'm the one who least deserves to be here." replied Naruto

truthfully.Sakura shook her head

"No way! It was you who kept his attention for the majority of the time. You should take my bell."

Sakura argued.

Kishimaru and Sasuke looked at the arguing teens and started laughing. Sakura didn't know why she

was arguing with Naruto. With him out of the picture no one would stand between her and Sasuke,

but something felt off.

"**that's guilt my lovely Sakura, guilt that Naruto is being so noble and you are going to take his **

**bell." **inner Sakura just shook her head. **"If I were you I would show him some appreciation, like a **

**kiss maybe!" **inner Sakura added hungrily.

Sakura just shook her head mentally and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know if it

was from the 'incident' that had just occurred or if it was from the prospect of giving Naruto a kiss.

Either way she never got her chance, because at this time Kakashi was mumbling something into the

ground. All the genin turned their attention to their fallen sensei.

"ooulll sasss"

"huh" asked all four genin in unison.

"you all pass" replied Kakashi not even making an attempt to stand up "you all pass."

**_Well that's it for my fighting scene hope you all like it. Next chapter there is going to be a _**

_**time-skip ****since I really don't care about the D-rank missions anyways. :) Have a nice day and **_

**_thanks for reading!!_**


	4. The past is revealed

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto... Kishimoto does I also don't own Kishimaru but have **_

_**permission from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura. Actually the only thing I own is my idea so **_

_**umm... go me!**_

_**Author-Cgraham00**_

_-Kyuubi Speaking inside Naruto-_

**-_Inner Sakura_-**

-everyone else-

_**ANBU Black ops- The second highest ranking Ninja in the village and The Hokage's personal **_

_**bodyguards.**_

It had been a couple of weeks since the bell test, and team 7 had really come together as a team.

Kishimaru's tactics during combat, or in other words the occasional entrapment of a cat, was

unparalleled. In order to get Kakashi to forgive her, Sakura had to clean his apartment.

"I don't care if you can never have kids! I'm not going back in there!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi. "I don't

think I've ever seen a cockroach that big in my life! That thing could have killed me!"

"Aw come on Sakura-Chan it couldn't have been that bad." replied Naruto in defense of his sensei.

Sakura slowly turned her head in his direction. He could see the vein on her forehead pop. "uh oh" he

thought.

"alright, alright, enough you two." Kakashi mumbled obviously board. "we have to go to the Hokage

and debrief.'

A couple minutes later team 7 was standing before the Hokage. The cat they had captured had torn

Kishimaru's jumpsuit up pretty badly. Naruto snickered at his twin "It was your idea to rotate who had

to carry the cat." Kishimaru just glared at him.

"oh I'll get you back alright."

"Hokage-Sama" Kakashi said politely bowing. "The mission for the retrieval of the counselor's wife cat

named 'mowmow' was a success." the Hokage nodded his head.

"Very good let see if I can't get another D rank mission..."

"Oh no! Come on old man give us a harder mission!" Naruto yelled pointing directly at the Hokage

"I've put up with that cat bullshit long enough give me a real mission!". Needless to say everyone in

the room was speechless except the Hokage,who of coarse had been waiting for the outburst.

"I know Naruto all too well" The Hokage thought to himself. He looked at the loudmouth boy and a

smirk appeared on his face.

"OK I have a C rank mission here do you think you can handle it?" the Hokage questioned. Naruto

nodded his head, Sasuke grunted his approval, Kishimaru gave a thumbs up, and Sakura just

squealed. "Well then if you think you can handle it you can have it... unless Kakashi doesn't think you

are ready." the Hokage looked over at the masked Jonin. Kakashi just nodded. "OK then its yours."

Naruto jumped in the air.

"Finally a mission! a mission that is worth my skills!" Naruto chanted more to boost his ego than

anything else. The Hokage looked at the ANBU standing at the door and nodded. The ANBU saluted

and opened the door revealing a drunken old man. "Oh hic you finally find a team good enough to

protect me hic?" The Hokage nodded toward the now calm team 7.

"Those pipsqueaks! That one in orange doesn't even look like he is strong enough to masturbate let

alone protect me!" the man said pointing directly at Naruto. "and that one looks emo!" pointing at

Sasuke. Kishimaru started cracking up at the faces Naruto and Sasuke had on.

"This is going to be an interesting mission indeed." he thought to himself.

"My name is Tazuna and I am a bridge builder. I am currently hic working on a bridge in the mist

country and need a hic escort to the bridge and some protection while we finish the bridge." Tazuna

announced.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled to the Hokage who raised an eyebrow. "our mission is going to

be to escort some drunk home!"

Kakashi quickly covered his mouth and whispered into his ear "Hey you asked for this now shut up

and lets get the mission over with." Naruto just nodded and as soon as Kakashi let him go walked

out of the room mumbling something about masturbating, bringing Sakura to full blush. Wait, why was

she blushing she should be mad at Naruto for being such a pervert. A couple hours later team 7 and

Tazuna were at the main entrance to the village. Kakashi took a moment to describe the order of

travel. "First will be Sasuke with Naruto to his left, Then will be me with Tazuna, and lastly Sakura and

Kishimaru. Any questions?" no one said anything so Kakashi allowed Naruto and Sasuke lead the way.

The walk to the mist village was a three day hike along the route they currently were on. Nothing

eventful happened for the rest of that day, until it became time to set up camp.

"Nani? we only have two tents!" Naruto outburst shook everyone from their thoughts. Kakashi just

nodded not understanding what the problem was. Naruto then went into deep thought when a grin

slowly appeared on his face. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"well Tazuna and I will be in one tent and you four will be in another."

"NO way! I'm not sleeping with three boys!" It was Sakura's turn to make an outburst. Kakashi looked

over at her.

"well its either that or one of the boys come sleep in our tent." none of the boys were ready to agree

with that. Tazuna was sobering up yeah, but he smelled like something that died three weeks ago.

"I will I guess." Everyone looked at Kishimaru who just shrugged. "My allergies are acting up I can't

smell a thing out here." Kishimaru had been rather quiet this whole trip, so it wasn't until he spoke

that everyone realized how nasally his voice had become. Sakura's mind was bouncing with joy.

"yay! me and Naru--Sasuke in the same tent!" she thought to herself.

"**was that almost a slip I just heard?" **inner Sakura smiled evilly at Sakura. **"or was that just my **

**imagination?" **

Sakura instantly tuned inner Sakura out and focused on the matter at hand. Naruto and Sasuke had

almost had the tent completely up when Sakura got back from collecting firewood. The tent was big

enough to fit two comfortably, but three would be a squeeze, and four was just not possible. Once the

tent was finished Sasuke and Naruto placed their sleeping bags inside and Sakura froze at the

arrangement. "Naruto in the middle? No, we will have to change that wont we" she thought to herself.

After switching Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping bags she placed her own on the other side of Sasuke's

"there now its perfect" she left the tent and joined the rest of her team by the fire. Sakura sat on a

log that was in front of the fire. Next to her was Kishimaru, who was just gazing into the fire.

Kishimaru had always been the quiet type, so Sakura decided to try and pull him out of his shell.

"Hey Kishimaru..." Kishimaru was unresponsive. Sakura looked up at Naruto looking for an

explanation. Naruto saw her gaze then looking at Kishimaru he sighed deciding to fill everyone in.

"Sakura-Chan, come here please." Sakura got up and did as told. Sitting next to Naruto, he began to

speak.

"The reason why Kishimaru is so... unresponsive is because of our past." Sakura look confused, OK

sure Naruto and Kishimaru had a bad past but how bad could it have been right?. As though reading

her mind Naruto started his tale.

"My earliest memories as a child was around the age of three." Naruto's face turned to a look of pain.

Even Sasuke had stopped his conversation with Kakashi when Naruto started to speak.

"It was Kishimaru and my birthdays. The Hokage had just stopped by and gave us a cake with

balloons. I had a good time." The deep blue of Naruto's eye hardened as he continued.

"but on that day we were introduced to the hatred that would be our lives. After the Hokage had left

someone had come to our apartment. We were always under watch by the ANBU Their mission was to

make sure that Kishimaru and I were not killed." Naruto face distorted as tho he was going through a

lot of pain. "We had just turned three, we didn't know right from wrong, we didn't know anything." A

single tear rolled down his cheek which he promptly wiped away. "There was a knock on our door,

thinking it was someone else who wanted to give us presents we opened the door to see a bunch of

people. Everyone of them, had a look of pure hatred in their eyes. Happy Birthday Demon! Was all that

was said before the pain began." Naruto unknowingly clenched his fist as he looked at Kishimaru.

"Those bastards beat us with sticks, boards, brass knuckles, pipes, rakes, one even threw a trashcan.

The pain I felt that night trying to protect my brother was horrendous. That was when it happened...

the day Kishimaru and I killed our first man." Sakura gasped and Sasuke just stared. He was clearly in

pain, but no one except Naruto knew it. "A man had grabbed me and threw me into a wall. Then, he

picked up Kishimaru and tied his hands and legs together." Now anger filled Naruto's voice as he

continued "He proceeded to dump some liquid on Kishimaru and then lit a match and tossed it on him."

Naruto's eyes lit up. No one saw when he had moved, but Kishimaru now had a hand on his brothers

shoulder. Naruto calmed at the contact and continued with Kishimaru standing behind him. "Kishimaru

was being burned alive. My brother, the only person who actually was with me all the time was being

burned alive! The only thing I knew was that I had to help him I didn't care what it took I was going to

help him." Newly formed tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. "It was then, I grabbed a broken knife

from the trashcan that was thrown at me and tried to free Kishimaru. The man who had lit Kishimaru

stood between us. I lunged at the man, he just grabbed my arm and broke it. I went unconscious, but

when I woke up the man was dead and Kishimaru was lying next to me." Naruto quickly finished his

story not ready to fill in the missing blanks.

"No way is that possible!" Sakura was the first to speak. "How do you not have a scar on you and

Kishimaru how are you even alive there is no way that it is true."

"It is" Everyone jumped slightly at the sound of Kakashi's voice. All eyes were on Kakashi as he began

his explanation "It's all true because I was there." Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke looked like he

was about to kill the man who sat next to him. "I wasn't apart of the crowd, but I was on apart of the

ANBU team that was assigned to keep them alive that night." Naruto and Kishimaru never flinched as

the Jonin continued his speech " After the Hokage left, I noticed a crowd gathering in front of the

apartment. I was going to jump down and tell them to disperse when my commanding officer stopped

me." Kakashi unknowingly had malice in his voice. "Kakashi our job is to keep him alive. With them

being demons they cannot die by ordinary means. He ordered me to stand down." Kakashi stood up a

lone tear threatening to fall. "I was forced to watch as Kishimaru was set aflame. I was forced to

watch as Naruto's arm was broken. Then I was forced to watch Naruto and Kishimaru kill a man"

everyone had a shocked look to their faces.

"they were three years old how on earth could they kill anyone?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi closed his visible eye."its not my place to say" Opening his eye he looked at Naruto and

Kishimaru. Both nodded their heads signaling him to finish his story.

"The man had just thrown Naruto into the side of his apartment building. He hit the ground

unconscious and Kishimaru was unconscious from the sheer pain he was experiencing. Then as if on

cue, the flames stopped." Kakashi sat back down. "A new flame had revealed itself, except not just

Kishimaru was on fire, but so was Naruto. This flame was not like any fire I had ever seen it looked to

have a mind of it's own. Both boys stood up and looked at the man who seemed to be the source of

their agony. Their eyes were filled with so much pain." Kakashi started to shudder.

"For the rest of my life I will never forget what was done on that night. Both Naruto and Kishimaru

stood up, and spoke as one being. They laughed manically both pointing at the man before them.

Your death will be an example of what is to come. Their voices were not that of three year old boys,

but that of which has seen more death than even I in it's lifetime. Both boys jumped at the man and I

cannot say what happened after, the flame covered all three. The mob quickly ran away screaming

about a demon. When the man's body was examined his heart was missing and all of the skin on his

body had been melted off. Almost like the man himself was set aflame." Kakashi voice had mellowed

out and it seemed like he was exhausted.

"I quit ANBU the next day, never again was I going to be apart of that organization." Finishing his

story all eyes were on Kishimaru and Naruto. Standing up, both boys headed for their tents. They

knew they had a long night of Nightmares ahead of them and they wanted to get over it as soon as

possible. Sakura managed to rip her gaze from the two tents and looked at Kakashi who was staring

into the fire.

"Why were they attacked?" Kakashi was pulled out of his deep thoughts.

"I cannot answer that question. If you want to know, then it will be them to tell you." Sakura looked

back at the tents her heart was aching. Sasuke was deep in his own thoughts when he decided to

speak.

"They have been alone their whole lives? No family... no one?" He more stated than asked, but

received a simple nod from Kakashi. Sasuke got up and proceeded to walk towards his tent. "Its

getting late we should go to bed." No one argued with the Uchiha. Only after everyone was in bed, did

the figure appear where Naruto and Kishimaru had been. Two solitary tears hit the soil and then the

Figure was gone.

**I thought this was a good place to stop for this chapter I've already begun on the next hope you **

**enjoy this one.**


End file.
